


say goodnight

by clearvinyl



Series: cocooooooooo [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Biting, Crying, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex without a Condom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, punishment mention, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: "I'll tire you out - c'mere"
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: cocooooooooo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	say goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> reader has a vulva and breasts, and is fem presenting/woman identifying but otherwise ambiguous
> 
> @challengeahellcat on tumblr

Every time you check your phone, it tells you another hour has gone by even though you swear all you did was blink. The glow from the streetlights filters into the room through the window, casting shadows across the walls. It's not too dark but the longer you look off and space out, the more it feels like you're staring into the void as it stares back.

You just want to go to fucking sleep. This week has been hell and you’re absolutely exhausted but your brain refuses to shut down. Even snuggling with Coco - okay more like sprawling over him with your legs tangled with his and your head on his chest, listening to the rumble of his snores like a lullaby - even being all warm and comfortable on him, you can’t drift off to dreamland.

With a huff of defeat, you slowly pull away from your boyfriend. You're resigned to go watch a movie or clean the kitchen or whatever the fuck, but his arm tightens around you.

“What’s wrong?” he grumbles, voice thick with sleep. There's just enough light to make out the way his brows are furrowed above his closed eyes.

“Can't sleep," you sigh dramatically. "Gonna go tire myself out.”

It's so quiet for a second that you think he's fallen back asleep. But apparently he just needed a moment to process what you said because he rasps out, “I’ll tire you out - c’mere.”

He doesn't wait for you to move, just tugs you back over to close the little bit of space you managed to put between you.

Laughing, you fall against him. “Your eyes aren’t even open.”

“Don’t need to see to put that pussy to sleep." He sounds a little more awake now but you honestly don't want to disturb his rest. There's no need for the both of you to stay up and be cranky in the morning.

So you snort and try to joke your way out of his grasp. “You’ll be snoring again before we even get started.”

Paying you no mind, he manhandles your body so you’re laying on top of him, straddling his hips. “Says the one who taps out as soon as I get started.”

Now hold on.

You sit up and slap his chest. “I’ve never tapped out.” At least not out loud.

He opens his eyes at that, blearily staring up at you with one brow raised. “So what do you call going all tight on me and giving me that pretty teary-eyed look until I cum in you?”

You call that accurate... and hot. Heat sparks in your core as you remember all the times he’s had you like that. Fucked stupid. The memories have you grinding down without meaning to, your hips lined up so his dick presses against you perfectly.

Rest can wait.

“That doesn’t count,” you bluff, “Bet you can’t make me say I can't take it.”

You, Coco, and God know he can; and definitely will now that the challenge is thrown down. But you all also know you love to start shit.

Coco gives you a look that makes your heart slam against your chest, pulse racing as the heat spreads through you like a wildfire.

“I’m only stopping if you say I win.” It's a promise and a threat.

Next thing you know, Coco has you naked and sitting on his face.

Hands on the headboard, you're already panting from the way his tongue drags from the base of your pussy to to your clit. Back and forth. Steady and firm. He lets you rock against the wet heat of his mouth, his arms hooked around your thighs to keep you where he wants you. Every time you moan he groans right back. The vibration sends tingles up your spine, making you moan some more. You get lost in the loop of sensation that has you gushing in no time.

Coco holds you down as he works you through the orgasm. His lips wrap around your clit to make the high last. He doesn't ease up, doesn't let you come down, and the tingles become zaps of pain-tipped pleasure. It feels so good it hurts. Your hands shoot down to tangle in his hair as you try to pull away for just a second - you just need a second - but your shaking legs are no match for his strength.

You cum again with a shout, writhing so hard you end up knocking your head against the wall. The thump makes him pause and once he realizes what happened he lays you down next to him.

"You good?" he asks, fingers brushing over your forehead to check for a knot.

"Yeah," you answer honestly. You would be embarrassed if Coco hasn't seen you do plenty of clumsy shit by now. You are dazed though; but it's not the wall that has you seeing stars.

"Want me to keep going?"

You're nodding before he even finishes the question. "You better."

His smile starts small but grows into a full grin. "Most people tap out with their hands, not their heads," he laughs.

“I wasn’t tapping out.”

“Uh-huh,” he says against your lips before licking into your mouth.

His beard is still slick and it makes the kiss messy. You make it messier by sucking on his tongue, tasting yourself and shivering at the growl that thrums out of his chest. He's climbing over you then. Coaxing your legs apart and settling in the middle of them so he can press you into the mattress. Between his weight and the kiss it gets a little hard to breathe, but you'd die happy like this. All wrapped up in Coco.

He pulls away too damn soon but makes up for it by kissing down your neck, sucking on the spots that make you melt. The heat comes roaring back, making you arch into his touch for the delicious way it burns through you.

“See," you gasp as his mouth works its way down your chest, "I still got more in me.”

Coco bites the swell of your breast, just hard enough to send a thrill through you. “Good, 'cuz I'm not done."

That's all he says before spreading you out, his hands holding your thighs apart so he can bury his face in your pussy. Instead of directly bullying your clit, he nudges it with his nose as delves his tongue inside of you. The wet thrusts are a tease that just makes your walls crave something thicker, something that hits deeper. You whine, knowing he's going to make you endure and cum just from that.

And he does, hands firm on the soft insides of your thighs to keep your legs from closing around his head. The lightning buzzing under your skin has you tensing up, whole body taunt as you pull his hair and flood his face some more.

When his tongue finally slips out you think he's decided to play nice. But you should've known he was on his demon shit, playing fucking evil by licking a broad stroke up your slit so his fingers can slip into you instead. He focuses in on that spot that makes you tremble, long and calloused fingers curled precisely. The flicks of his tongue against your clit are timed with the drag of his touch against your fluttering walls.

Breath caught in your throat, you can feel yourself dripping, hear how wet he’s got you. You don’t know how to handle the pleasure building up inside you like a storm. You grasp the sheets, his hair, your own thighs, anything to try to ground yourself, but it's not enough. Desperately reaching up the bed, you grab a pillow and hold it over your face, ready to muffle all the sounds begging to be released. You only get one good scream out before he bats the pillow away.

"Uhn-uhn, lemme hear you." Coco is kneeling between your legs and watching you now, his face glistening in the dim light. His thumb takes over on your clit as his arm thrusts harder, meaner. His eyes are a little mean too, like he's really upset that you're trying to stay quiet.

But he doesn’t understand - you're about to get the cops called. When you bite your lip on instinct, he growls out, "The fuck I just say?" Then his other hand presses down on your mound with just enough pressure to intensify the way his fingers fuck you.

There's no fighting it, your moan is long and loud as the climax thunders through you. And Coco keeps going, relentless even as your hips buck under his hands. The moan breaks into overwhelmed giggles, bubbling out then choking off into screams as you cum again.

The demon laughs a little, "Yeah, what was that shit you was talking?"

"S-shut up-" you try to snap, but your head's too full of static to put fire behind the words, "and fuck me."

He laughs again as he lines himself up then presses in, fucking you open in one stroke. You're so sensitive that the stretch of him has you cumming immediately, drawing him further inside you where you can feel him heavy, hard and pulsing.

" _F-fuck-_ " His groan cuts off somewhere in his chest. "You're so fucking pretty. Love watching you cum." He sounds like he's just as wrecked as you are. He looks like it too; his hair wild and sticking to his forehead and neck as sweat glistens down his tattoos.

You get caught up in watching him watch you while he threads his fingers through yours. He holds your hands against your stomach, and dicks you down just the way you need. So lost in the moment, you don't even realize you're chanting his name until you choke on it when you shiver apart again. He doesn't stop, of course he doesn't stop, but he does close his eyes and curse up a storm as he fucks you through it.

You... you need him to cum, now. Right now. Your nails dig into the back of his hands, your hips lift so he can sink in deeper.

But he knows your games. “That's not gonna work. You know what you gotta do, ma.”

You absolutely refuse to say it, shaking your head even as tears build up. In a last ditch effort to save your pride, you clench _tight_ around him. The tried and true way of getting him to bust. He shouts and bucks into you before going still. For a second you think it worked.

Then you realize you don’t feel the heat of him spilling inside of you. And when he leans over you, hands still laced with yours as he presses them into the mattress above your head, you know you fucked up. The punishing bite to your shoulder proves it.

“Stop fucking cheating,” he orders, his tone leaving no room for defiance. So you take it, all the pleasure-pain he drills into you with long, deep strokes. His forehead resting on yours as you sob into his mouth.

When he grinds ruthlessly, you break.

“Fuck- _shit_ , you win you win youwinyouwi-" the words slur together as you explode. Tears spill down your face and you're so delirious you're not sure if you actually said it out loud. But you must have because it's not long before he's jackhammering into you, then burying himself to the hilt to fill you with every last drop.

Coco collapses over you, both of your chests heaving as the aftershocks pass. You're not sure how long the two of you stay like that, breathless and blissed out on cloud nine. But by the time he lifts off you to clean you both up, you’re knocked out.


End file.
